


A Shared Kindness

by Gamebird



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Implied threesome that happens off-screen, M/M, Nothing explicit here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird
Summary: After several decades of being together, Nicolo de Genoa gets it in his head that he is unfairly limiting his lover's experience of the world and what it has to offer. He thinks that perhaps Yusuf might want more than him but be too honorable to ask for it. So he offers.Yusuf is a rascal about it.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	A Shared Kindness

Nicolo watched as across the room, one of the sons of the merchant-prince made eyes at Yusuf. He nudged his partner of several decades. "That man over there. Do you see him?" Yusuf looked and smiled politely as his gaze met that of the young businessman. Nicolo asked, "Is he attractive?"

Yusuf shrugged dismissively. "I am only attracted to you." He turned away to refill his cup.

"I think he is attracted to you. He keeps looking at you like he is."

Yusuf grunted disinterestedly and drank. He looked up at the mural adorning the spandrel between the arches.

Nicolo persisted. "I think … you should spend time with him. Give him a chance."

"What?" That got Yusuf's attention.

Nicolo shrugged. "I'm only suggesting. I think … You said you'd never been with anyone else. I was thinking perhaps you would enjoy … someone else. A difference, maybe?"

Yusuf blinked at him, shot the man in question a quick glance, then turned his eyes back to Nicolo. "You … want me to have sex with him?"

Nicolo cleared his throat. "If you want."

There was a thin line of hurt in Yusuf's face. Nicolo had expected it, but it pained him to see it nonetheless. Mostly, there was puzzlement. Then a realization. Yusuf said, "You do not bore me, Nicolo of Genoa."

"What? No-"

"You do not. I do not need others to know you are the finest man in the world. I love you deeply. You are the only one who fires my passion and it still flames for you at a fever pitch."

Nicolo held up his hands placatingly. "I know, I know, Yusuf. I was only thinking you might- It might- I want you to know it's alright, to see others. It's an opportunity. Just … that's all. I don't want you to miss out on anything because of me."

Yusuf's eyes narrowed slightly. That was when, in retrospect, Nicolo realized he should have known something was up. "This is a kindness."

"Yes," Nicolo nodded. "It was only a kindness."

Yusuf nodded in return. "And I would be an unworthy man if I refused my lover's kindnesses."

"Huh?"

"I will do it," Yusuf said, squaring his shoulders like was heading into battle.

"You will?"

"For you."

"Oh." But that was said to Yusuf's departing back. He was already striding over to the man who'd been eyeing him like a rack of lamb. Nicolo found himself disappointed at how quickly Yusuf had agreed. Then bothered that he was disappointed. Why had he made this offer if he wasn't ready to allow it to come to pass? There was still time left to interfere, to sweep in and insist it was time to leave for both of them, but that was a poor way to deal with it, he knew.

He shifted in place restlessly. He felt hot and uncomfortable. He would have rather had a sword in his hand than a ceramic cup. He couldn't see Yusuf's expression, but he was sure it was delighted given the way the other man was beaming up at him. As well he should beam up at him – Yusuf was incomparable. The man had no idea (yet) how gifted he was with Yusuf's attention. But he would know soon, and that gave the unexpected jealousy teeth.

Why had Yusuf agreed? And again, Nicolo interrogated himself: why had he offered this if he were this uncomfortable going through with it? What would happen the next time he was with Yusuf? Would he, Nicolo, be able to think of the man in front of him without worrying about this encounter? Would Yusuf be thinking of someone other than Nicolo? What if he-

Yusuf was waving at him. Nicolo gestured to himself in a manner he was sure was comical. Me? Yusuf repeated the gesture, smiling broadly and nodding. Nicolo crossed the room. The man next to Yusuf sized him up as he came. He looked interested. What had they been talking about, again?

Yusuf said, "He agreed."

"Oh. That's good," Nicolo said.

"He will take both of us."

"What?"

"I know," Yusuf said smugly. "It is a shock. But you are better-looking than you give yourself credit for. You should listen to me when I tell you how beautiful you are."

"Both of us," Nicolo repeated. It was sinking in – what Yusuf was pulling on him.

The man who'd been flirting with them said, "My room is not far. Would you like to go now?"

Yusuf nodded and slid a hand to the small of Nicolo's back, bringing him along as though to make sure Nicolo did not bolt and run. Yusuf leaned over and spoke in a low voice. "It is a kindness, Nicolo. And as you have showed me, kindnesses are best shared."

"You are a work of art," Nicolo grumbled.

Yusuf grinned wider. "Such a kindness."


End file.
